Thrax
"Ebola is a case of dandruff compared to me!" :—Thrax Thrax is the main antagonist in the live action/animated Warner Bros movie Osmosis Jones. He was an extremely virulent whose goal in life is to kill all his targets faster than the previous one to make sure that history would remember him as the deadliest virus ever. He was voiced by Laurence Fishburne and Dark Sonic and Blackheart play him in Osmosis Jones in Sonic Style and Osmosis Jones in Shadow Style. Plot In the beginning of the movie, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, a widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, when he eats an egg that had monkey saliva on it and then fell on a muddy floor. Then, he enters Frank City, a city inside Frank's body where all his body cells are living a life identical to that of humans. Thrax quickly takes control of the many gangs of bacteria already presents and plans to take profit of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. Osmosis Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who acts as an elite police officer and a cold pill named Drix soon discover that something dangerous is going on, but the dishonest mayor Phlegmmings dismisses their warnings, going as far as refusing to acknowledge Thrax as a serious threat when he can no longer ignore his existence. Jones infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs in a zit, attempting to get in on Thrax's plans, but it ultimatley caught. Drix arrives to assist Ozzy and after a brief battle, the zit explodes, killing most of Thrax's gang and presumably the virus himself, but he turns out to have survived. Later on Thrax and his remaining thugs are hiding out in the toe nail and as Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, one of his gangsters suggest that they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers. Angered, Thrax kills his remaining mobsters by setting the building ablaze quoting "Medical books aren't written about losers!" Jones and Drix are ordered to cease their investigations, but they eventually disobey and manage to to track down Thrax as the super virus has sneaked into the hypotalamus and stole a DNA bead, causing Frank's body temperature to increase without end and seriously threatening his life. Jones and Drix manage to pursue Thrax outside of Frank's body (who has been admitted in a hospital) and engage a fight to get back the DNA bead. Thrax ultimately dies by falling into a bottle of rubbing alcohol as he was about to enter the body of Frank's daughter and start a new chain which causes him to dissolve and die once and for all. Frank was saved in extremes and the cells inside him make him adopt a healthier lifestyle. Abilities and weapons *Oversized claw on his left hand that can destroy or alter any cell, melting inanimate cells (materials) and setting living (anthropomorphic) cells ablaze. *Gliding by using his coat as a delta wing *Super-strength *Leadership abilities among viruses and bacteria *High knowledge of the human body Category:Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Business Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Characters from Osmosis Jones Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Archenemy Category:Recurring Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:About Males Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Father of Villains